<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эксперимент by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478044">Эксперимент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random fandoms PWP [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP не по ОТП. В порядке эксперимента</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random fandoms PWP [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эксперимент</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Клинт мечется по кровати. Тони горячий, как этот его реактор, Тони везде и сразу. Этого уже достаточно, чтобы Клинт стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, комкая в пальцах простыни и выгибаясь от удовольствия. Этого даже слишком много. Старк знает, что делает. Чёртов Старк умеет делать с Клинтом что-то такое, от чего крышу срывает мгновенно, а перед глазами расцветает яркий пёстрый калейдоскоп, сбивающий дыхание, мешающий думать. <br/>Тони ловко избавляет Клинта сначала от футболки, потом от брюк, наклоняется, проводит языком по всей длине прямо сквозь тонкую ткань боксёров и всё это время смотрит на Клинта. Это возбуждает. Это возбуждает так, что Клинт не может даже шевельнуться. Это похоже на гипноз, но слишком отличается от голубого тумана власти Локи, чтобы Бартону пришло в голову сравнивать. К тому же, гипноз Тони действует только в постели. Зато как действует! Когда Старк стаскивает с него боксёры и торопливо стягивает с себя майку, Клинт готов взвыть от возбуждения и напряжения. Горячо. Настолько горячо, что почти больно. Но только почти. Старк осторожен. Предусмотрителен. И мучительно методичен. Он смазывает. Растягивает. Целует. Мысли в голове Клинта превращаются в короткие вспышки. Он ничего не контролирует. И это бесит. Это заводит.<br/>Старк снова что-то такое делает, от чего Клинт задыхается и громко бесстыдно стонет. Колени сами разъезжаются в стороны. Всё совершенно точно слишком: слишком хорошо, слишком неправильно, слишком горячо, слишком спонтанно. И кому другому Клинт бы, не задумываясь, съездил по морде за одно только предложение. Старк ничего и не предлагает. Наверное, в этом всё дело. Старк просто хочет, а что Тони хочет, он непременно получает. Сейчас он, похоже, хочет, чтобы Клинт просил. Потому что, чёрт побери, это не первый раз, и его не нужно так растягивать, он готов, он хочет этого не меньше. Всё, что захочешь, обещают глаза Тони, его руки проводят по рёбрам вверх, вниз по рукам. Тони переплетает пальцы с пальцами Клинта и входит. Медленно, давая почувствовать каждый дюйм, каждое движение. Клинт стонет что-то бессмысленное и толкается навстречу.<br/>Тони ведёт от происходящего ничуть не меньше, Клинт замечает капельки пота над губой, расширенные зрачки, хриплое дыхание. Невозможно сфокусироваться на чём-то одном. Ощущения слишком сильные, слишком яркие, слишком... мысли сбиваются окончательно. Остаётся только рваный ритм, сбитое дыхание и тугая пружина удовольствия, скручивающая всё внутри, сжимающаяся от каждого стона, чтобы взорваться оглушительным, ослепительным оргазмом.<br/>Тони падает на кровать рядом и дышит. Клинт слушает его дыхание. Ещё немного, и ему придётся слушать самого Тони, который уже собирается выговориться. Клинт тянет подушку к себе и пытается спрятаться под ней, а потом со стоном скатывается с кровати и запускает подушкой в Тони. Торопливо подхватывает штаны и уходит. Чувствует спиной взгляд Тони и ухмыляется довольной и сытой ухмылкой большого кота.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>